


MCYT Oneshots!

by strawberrjin



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, Youtubers, mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Minecraft, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Protectiveness, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrjin/pseuds/strawberrjin
Summary: Requests are currently: OPENThey can be fluff or angst. Be specific with reqs!Characters include:-Dream-GeorgeNotFound-BadBoyHalo-Sapnap-Tubbo-Tommy-Wilbur SootMaybe:-Techno-Eret-Skeppy-Fundy
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 139
Kudos: 619





	1. Request Page ♡

To be honest, I don’t REALLY want to write smut. However, I could possibly write one if i feel like your request is good. Otherwise, please try to avoid requesting smut. These are real people, after all.

Be specific when requesting. Clearly request a ship (if you even want a ship,) and a rough storyline/idea. I need more than just “Dream x George fluff.”

Also no, please no x reader requests. I do have one of those books on my Wattpad, @ Genwastaken if you wish to request an x reader.

AU’s are definitely allowed and I love love love writing them.

Request as much as you would like, in the comments below.

Once again, I am MOST comfortable writing for:

♡ Dream  
♡ George  
♡ Sapnap  
♡ Wilbur  
♡ Tommy  
♡ Tubbo  
♡ Badboyhalo

I am LESS comfortable writing for these people, as I know less about them, but I am willing to try writing for the following, as long as the story does not completely revolve around them:

♡ Skeppy  
♡ Eret  
♡ Fundy  
♡ Technoblade

also a means angst, f means fluff, s means smut! its nicer to use these shortened versions rather than making the titles incredibly wrong!

Finally, you do not need to request a ship. You could just request something with the whole gang or Dream Team or L’mansberg, as long as you describe in some detail what you want in your request, I can try to make it happen!


	2. Tommy & Tubbo Fluff - Royal Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy, Wilbur, and Dave are all Princes of the Royal Family. Recently, Wilbur and Dave have been swamped with responsibilities, and that leaves Tommy all by himself most days, considering he is only 13. The youngest brother can't help but feel abandoned.
> 
> That is, until one day, Tommy meets a new friend... By accidentally knocking him into a creek.
> 
> (Fluff. Slight angst)

“Your Highness, please stop moving.”

“I’m terribly sorry, Margie, but I really need to finish as soon as possible so I can catch Will and Dave before they run off without me.”

Tommy glanced up at himself in the mirror hanging on the wall opposite of him and Margie, his personal maid. She was currently fitting him for a new cloak, the vibrant red fabric flowing loosely around Tommy’s shoulders, cascading down his already tall frame.

He was pricked multiple times by her needle, but he couldn’t find it in himself to possibly blame her. After all, she was shaking only because Tommy wanted to be done for the day, despite it still being early. She was far too kind.

“Margie,” he spoke kindly, after taking his thirteenth prick, “how about we finish tomorrow? We are almost done anyways,” he flashed her a kind smile and could see her visibly relax.

“Alright then, Your Highness. Hurry along, I wouldn’t want you to miss your brothers.”

Tommy, once the cloak-in-progress was removed from his shoulders, bounced off, rushing to find his brothers, who had been impossibly busy recently.

As Wilbur had just turned 18, Tommy found himself alone a lot. Dave often accompanied Wilbur to archery classes as well as fencing, leaving Tommy to entertain himself most days. Tommy found it beyond unfair that he wasn’t allowed to start learning those alongside his brothers until his fourteenth birthday next year.

Well, that just didn’t sit well with Tommy. 

He hurriedly rushed down the halls, whisking past maids and cleaners, weaving between as many staff members as he could in order to reach Wilbur and Dave before their appointed archery lesson at eleven.

The staff were cleaning up from the previous week of celebrations for Will, to celebrate him becoming an adult. Glass plates passed, along with stained tablecloths and plenty of cushions that had been used for the guests. 

Bursting through the opened courtyard doors, Tommy spotted Wilbur and Dave, both sporting black suit jackets with red embellishments. Tommy, of course, hated wearing his, because the neck was too tight. But, both his father and Wilbur insisted that it looked good on him. Plus, Margie had spent hours tailoring it for him.

“Wilbur! Dave!” Tommy rushed towards his brothers, who were currently heading in the direction of the fields, where their archery practice was going to take place. 

Both turned, automatically identifying the voice of their youngest brother. 

“Oh hey, Tommy!” 

Wilbur spoke first, a small smile playing on his lips. He was wearing his usual apparel, but today, he carried something new. Something brilliantly sparkling. 

“Will! You got your own bow?” Tommy immediately rushed forwards, desperate to hold the new object in his older brother’s hands. It was matte black, with intricate designs and engravings, gold and glittering across the weapon. The sunlight hitting it revealed that the string had a gold tint as well.

“Isn’t it gorgeous?” Dave spoke, and Tommy could detect the jealousy that was laced in his voice. 

“It is,” Tommy breathed, “where did you buy it? I want one!”

Wilbur and Dave both chuckled at the younger boy’s failure to understand. He was sometimes too innocent and unknowing. It sucked, having to be the one’s to crush his dreams, all because of their father’s rules.

“Tommy, Father bought it for him. For his birthday. We don’t get one until we turn eighteen.”

Tommy was absolutely dumbfounded at Dave’s words.

“What? I want one! I bet I would be great at arching!”

“Archery?” Wilbur corrected.

“That’s what I said!”

Tommy was obviously a little upset, his lower lip poking out. It seemed like he wasn’t even a member of the family. How come Wilbur got a cool bow, and both of his older brothers got to take battle classes without him? And worse, right in the middle of the day, when all Tommy wanted to do was going on adventures with them in the woods, or go into town to buy pastries, or ride horses on the trails until sundown?

“Come on, can’t you guys take me with you for archery today? Just so I can watch you? Please please please, I’m literally begging you this time! I’m so, so lonely during the day without you two. And I don’t have anyone else besides you… You’re all I’ve got.”

“Tommy,” Wilbur sighed softly, looking down at his brother, “I’m sorry about this all. I know it all seems unfair. I really am sorry. But Dave and I have to do this, Father wants us all to grow up to be strong potential leaders, and we need to respect that. I promise we aren’t trying to purposefully hurt you, in fact-”

“You just… don’t get it!” Tommy hissed, ripping his arm out of Wilbur’s gentle grasp. 

“You will never get it! You two are obviously father’s favorites- And you won’t even pity me enough to let me join you for archery, or dueling! Not even this once!” His eyes glistened, nose scrunching up.

Their faces had turned slightly sour, neither of them knew how to respond to the poor boy in front of them. They weren’t angry with him, of course. But they wished there was a way that they could do what their father wanted them to do, while also having the time to be there for their little brother. Their silence showed that they weren’t exactly sure where to stand. It was a minute before the standoff ended.

“Tommy… We are really sorry. You’ve been lonely for too long, we know... But it’s our duty to follow father’s orders. And he strictly said that we aren’t allowed to bring you along to our classes,” Dave was the one to speak, ending the prolonged silence.

Tommy’s nose twitched in response, tears finally rolling down his cheeks as he stared in disbelief at the older males.

“Fine.” 

He turned on his heel, angrily stomping off in the direction of the gardens, ignoring Wilbur and Dave’s calls behind him. 

\---

Stomping through the vast gardens, Tommy reached the woods, not even hesitating before he pushed past the thick shrubbery to enter the shaded wonderland. The sunlight filtering through the treetops cast enough light on the woods so Tommy could see, as it was still early in the day. 

As younger kids, the three brothers spent endless hours adventuring through the woods past the garden, climbing trees, chasing animals, collecting flowers, playfighting. Tommy realized now that he had taken all that time for granted. And he felt like a stupid little kid. 

“Stupid rules. Stupid classes. Stupid brothers.” 

Stupid Father. 

Pushing past leaves and branches, Tommy walked in a straight line, not bothering to glance at the carved words that he and his brothers had traced into the trees, as he knew that it would cause him to falter in this small act of defiance against his family. 

It felt like his whole family was against him. His Father’s dumb rules kept him from his brothers, his brothers made basically no effort to see him, and he had no friends, really. It kind of sucked.

No. It really sucked. Tommy was frustrated, and he wished he could fix it. But for now, all he could do was walk and try to cool off a little bit.

Hopping across stones in a creek he wasn’t all too familiar with, Tommy realized that he had been walking for quite some time now, and was sure that this area had only been adventured by him and his brothers only a couple times at most.

It wasn’t until he made it halfway through the creek, that he noticed that there was another boy, just about his age, standing a few rocks ahead, heading towards Tommy.

His gaze was focused on his feet, and he obviously hadn’t noticed Tommy yet, as he timidly hopped from stone to stone. Brown hair bobbed atop of his head, a gray cape wrapped around his shoulders. His beige bookbag hung from him, bouncing with each hop.

“Uhh... Hello?” Tommy spoke.

The boy’s head snapped up, and he jumped, his foot slipping out from underneath him. He splashed in the water, gasping something that sounded a lot like “Oh God that’s freezing,” to Tommy.

Tommy stepped forward quickly, careful not to slip, and held out a hand.

“A-Are you alright? I didn’t mean to scare you.”

The boy stared up at him with huge eyes, scanning Tommy up and down.

“Y-You’re a Prince!”

“Wh- I.. I know I’m handsome and all, but how did you know-”

“Your coat,” the male interrupted, and heat flooded to Tommy’s cheeks. Of course. He’s literally wearing his suit jacket. 

“Oh, haha, I knew that... Of course, I did,” the other male finally took Tommy’s hand and he was able to finally help him out of the water and onto the rocks before both boys traveled to the side of the stream.

“I’m sorry for startling you, I didn’t really know how to react when I saw someone else in these woods… You’re really close to the castle, did you know?”

The other male’s cheeks were bright red, and he quickly shook his head, brown hair flopping from side to side, “oh no,” he fumbled, “I had no idea, I’m really sorry… I’m Toby, by the way. But I prefer to go by Tubbo. Geez, my butt’s all wet, this is so embarrassing...”

Tommy smiled slightly, realizing this was one of the first people his age he had met in forever. The boy seemed to be around thirteen, just like Tommy. 

“Well hello, Tubbo. I’m Tommy. Might I ask, why are you so close to the castle grounds?”

Tubbo seemed to consider his response. Maybe he was planning on lying. But then he sighed in defeat, moving and opening his leather bookbag so Tommy could peek inside of it.

Inside, there were bundles of flowers, blue and white. 

“You.. Were looking for flowers?”

Tubbo groaned. “I know it’s really embarrassing, please don’t remind me. I just… I take care of these bees near my house and they really love these pink flowers, and the patch I usually pick from died because some idiot dumped some nasty water there, and I was just hoping that maybe if I walked far enough that I would find some pink ones, because they like the blue and white but-”

“I know where some pink flowers are. I could… Help you find them if you want?” Tommy offered. 

Tubbo seemed shocked to hear that.

“You... don’t mind? You aren’t mad at me for trespassing?”

Tommy laughed, finding his innocence endearing.

“Tubbo, if I’m being honest, this chance encounter is the best thing that has happened to me in months. I would be more than happy to help you pick flowers. And if you want, maybe sometime I can even show you the castle garden, and you could pick some from there!”

An endearing smile grew on the shorter boy’s face.

“Well I guess I can’t say no to that! Let’s go find some flowers!”

As Tommy and Tubbo set off into the woods, towards the castle, Tommy had a feeling that just maybe, he was about to feel a lot less lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya!! i hope this isnt complete garbage aaaa!!
> 
> i actually REALLY love Royal AU's and so when I got this request I was absolutely hyped!
> 
> I know I didn't write too much for Tubbo, but maybe we could expand on this AU in the future? IDKKK
> 
> Lmk what you guys thought, and also feel free to make requests! Either in the first chapter's comments or any other tbh.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	3. Tommy & Tubbo Fluff/Angst - Not Just Bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo is very upset that Dream killed his bees. Tommy doesn't take it very seriously until Tubbo starts to cry.   
> Tommy tries his best to comfort his friend. Although, he knows he isn't very good at it.

“Tubbo, it’s literally just a bee box.”

“He just… He just destroyed- the- they had my bees in there… He just destroyed my bees..”

It was silent, only the two of them, Tommy and Tubbo, were on the Discord call at the time. It was fairly late in the UK, and many of the players on the server weren’t logged on because of the strange hours. It was normal for others to be in the call with them. Usually, Wilbur was, and he was supposed to be joining in the next few minutes. They had stopped streaming a big ago, finding that it was getting too late to pay attention to the game, as well as donations.

“Tubbo, they’re just bees, we can find you some more, look, I even know where some are! Follow me, okay?-”

“Hello, little children of mine,” Wilbur’s cheery voice cut Tommy off, and it was a moment before anyone responded to the older male. 

“Hi, Wilbur..” It was Tubbo, his usual soft and cheery voice sounding exceptionally sad. Broken. Tommy felt his heart pang, a deeper pain than he had expected. Tubbo was going to be okay, right?

“Wow, that’s definitely not the reaction I was expecting this fine evening,” Wilbur laughed lightheartedly, and Tommy almost forgot about how Tubbo was currently feeling because Wilbur seemed to be feeling so bright at the moment.

“Yeah, Tubbos being a big ol’ crybaby right now,” Tommy teased, happy with the laugh he received from Wilbur.

But, he wasn’t quite happy with the silence that he got from Tubbo’s end. It wasn’t Tommy’s specialty, really, helping others by being sincere and emotional. All he knew how to do was joke around and make fun of people and try to lighten their moods. At least that’s what it seemed like, most days. He didn’t really know completely how to comfort someone when they were upset.

“Well, why’s he being a crybaby? What’s up with you today, Tubbo?” Wilbur questioned, 

There was a heavy moment of silence on Tubbo’s end. 

Tommy hated how heavy this all felt. He knew his friend was upset, so why couldn’t he bring himself to be kind and understanding? He wasn’t even streaming, he didn’t have to act so funnily. But he didn’t know how else to help.

“Dream’s gone and killed his bees and now he’s all upset. Even though he could easily just come with me to find more!” Tommy revealed.

A snicker that Tommy identified as Wilbur’s rang through his ears. It was a few moments before anyone responded. And it was Tubbo, surprisingly, that broke the silence.

The boy sniffled once. And then again.

And Tommy’s heart shattered into millions of tiny pieces. Never had Tubbo cried on a call with him. And never had Tommy been so clueless as to how to help his friend. Tommy felt helpless, and could only imagine how Tubbo was feeling if he felt enough emotion to cry in front of him and Wilbur.

“T-Tubbo?” Tommy stuttered, his voice quiet, way softer than usual, doing his best not to further upset the other boy. 

“I- I think… I’m gonna go, bye…”

And then Tubbo logged out and left the call.

“Wilbur,” Tommy started, absolutely dumbfounded, “Tubbo’s… I’ve got to go and talk to him, I’m really sorry that we had to leave so suddenly, but I just- I can’t leave him by himself right now... Right? Okay well-”

“Tommy. Shut up. Go and talk to Tubbo. I think you’re what he needs right now, okay?”

Tommy let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, before he quickly left VC, signing off Minecraft for the night. He turned off his lights too, wanting to drop everything in order to focus on helping his friend.

His phone was charging on his bed, and all he could think to do was log in as quickly as he could, flinging himself into bed. He could care less about the fact that he hadn’t showered, or changed clothes. 

No, Tubbo was far more important. Tubbo was his priority at this moment. He needed to know if Toby was alright.

Pulling up the “Favorites” tab on his phone, he immediately pressed Toby’s number, hoping with everything that his friend would pick up.

And he did, after a couple of rings.

“Tommy?” Tubbo whispered, and Tommy’s heart clenched. 

“I’m here, Tubbo… Are you alright?” 

He knew it was a stupid question. Tubbo didn’t seem to be alright, of course. But Tommy wanted to talk it through with him. It was the only way he knew how to help his friend.

“No,” Tubbo whispered, a sniffle coming shortly after, “I’m not okay,” his voice cracked, going higher as he reached the end of his sentence.

Tommy nodded, even though Tubbo obviously couldn’t see that through the screen. 

“That’s okay, Toby... It’s okay to not be okay. Do you… Do you want to talk about it?”

Tubbo sniffled again, “I honestly don’t really want to… I’m just stressed and kind of down in general. The bees were… just the icing on the cake, you know?”

Tommy nodded again, “I know, that makes sense. What can I do? Can I... do anything?”

It was quiet again on Tubbo’s end, and for a bit, Tommy worried that the other had possibly fallen asleep. But he spoke again.

“Tommy, can you stay on the phone with me tonight? I mean… Even when… we fall asleep?”

While Tommy’s cheeks heated up slightly at Tubbo’s request, he smiled, “Of course I can do that. Anything for my best friend. And if you want, tomorrow, we can talk…”

“I’d like that, Tommy. Thank you...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I decided to combine two requests since they were very very similar! also, this is a little different than how everything went down on stream, but I did it mostly because I needed it to fit the story a bit better!
> 
> thanks so much for reading this guys omg omg omg???
> 
> I'm having so much fun writing so pleaseeee send in more requests! As many as you would like tbh.
> 
> Not that it's important, but dreamnap is my fave ship sooo if you have no idea what to req, hit me with one of those. I also prefer writing angst so if you don't know what to req try something along those lines!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading omg love u guys


	4. Dream x George (A/F) - Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dream, George, and Wilbur meet up in real life, Dream's crush on George makes it impossible for him to even speak properly. He ends up flirting with Wilbur as a joke, but he's not aware that it's hurting George's feelings.

It was hot, the middle of July, and Dream had just arrived in the UK to meet Wilbur and George for the first time. While it was super exciting since he had waited so long for this moment, his stomach was twisting and he could hardly sit still. 

The problem was that for the first time, he was going to be face to face with George. George! One of his closest friends, someone he still found himself nervous with, despite their long time together as friends. George. The dude Dream had a massive crush on, yet would never be able to actually admit it.

While the three of them had joked about meeting at Pizza Hut, Wilbur had actually given them a suggestion for a Pizza place downtown that was pretty niche and small, and it apparently had amazing pizza. Although Dream doubted it held up to American pizza. 

So there Dream sat, outside at one of the garden tables, a colorful umbrella shading him from the surprisingly harsh London sun.

“Dream?” A timid voice called from behind him, and turned, coming face to face with his longtime best friend. And oh god, his heart did flips. 

“G-George-” He stood, and immediately embraced the smaller boy, emotions welling up inside him, “Oh my god, you’re real- And you’re here, right in front of me.”

Dream couldn’t even begin to process this situation. It was like a dream come true. Pulling away from their hug, George’s cute and excited smile made Dream’s brain malfunction even more, if that was even possible at this point in time.

“Dream! I am so happy to finally get to see you, oh my god you’re so tall, you have so many cute little freckles, your blonde hair oh my god!-”

The taller boy couldn’t help but blush at George’s fixated attention on him, and he tried to distract himself by rubbing the back of his neck, “It’s nothing special, stupid,” he teased lightheartedly, and George punched him in the shoulder. 

“Of course it’s something special! This is so exciting I… I don’t even know what to do!”

“Eat pizza... Probably?” Dream laughed, earning another punch from George.

Admittedly, Dream was beyond nervous. He found himself blushing even on facetime with George, so, to be in front of the older male in real life, able to hug him and joke with him face to face? It was too much for Dream’s weak heart. His soft spot for George was already causing him to suffer, as he could hardly look the other in the eyes. 

“You know, when I joked about having a pizza date together, I didn’t think you would actually accept, let alone show up.”

Dream turned again, looking up at another familiar face. 

“Wilbur!” He grinned, and they briefly hugged one another, both of them obviously beyond excited.

“Wow, you really are super tall,” Dream laughed as he pulled from the Brit, “and I thought that I was way taller than George, but you make him look even shorter than I do.”

George punched his shoulder again. Apparently it was some cute habit of his. Dream thought it was heart meltingly adorable how often he did it.

God, it was so unfair that George was even cuter in real life.

\-----

George couldn’t believe that he was here, sitting next to Dream, across from Wilbur, the three of them sipping on drinks and talking about recent things in their eventful lives.

Having Dream sit so close to him, laughing and teasing and joking just like he did on call, made George’s heart flutter. But he would never admit it to Dream, or Nick, or Wilbur, or anyone for that matter.

It would be a secret that he had to keep, for his sake, for Dream’s, for their friends, and the fans. George had to get over this little infatuation, and quick.

Although, he was starting to believe that maybe that would be easier than he originally thought. 

Dream and Wilbur had been flirting nonstop for the past 20 minutes, jokingly staring into each other’s eyes and calling each other cute pet names. While George was aware that they were kidding, an unfamiliar feeling brewed inside of him, and he tasted a sour taste in his mouth when he looked at Wilbur staring at Dream like... That.

“So, Dreamie-poo,” Wilbur started, moving hair from his eyes, “why aren’t you staying with me instead of George?”

‘It’s just a joke, George,’ he tried to remind himself, but his nose twitched in annoyance at Wilbur’s flirty tone towards the tall blonde.

Dream choked on his drink at Wilbur’s words, stuttering nervously back at the tallest male.

“Well- Well, uh… I guess George invited me first, plus I- I don’t know, I felt like… It was right? Why?”

Wilbur pouted, “Why? Because I’m jealous, I wanna spend time with the Dreamie boy too.”

Dream laughed, looking down at his lap like it was suddenly interesting. 

“Well then, luckily we have plenty of daylight to burn,” the blonde responded, sarcasm creeping at the end of his sentence.

Dream’s response made George feel a bit better. It seemed like Dream wasn’t going to falter about spending the night with him.

But he still didn’t like how Wilbur was looking at his Dream.

\-----  
Dream knew that he was upsetting George. He could see it in the way George started glaring at Wilbur, he could hear it in his voice, which was a little more stern and short than usual. Dream understood that George was jealous.

Jealous about how easily Dream and Wilbur flirted with one another, jokes bouncing between each other like they had been friends their whole lives.

But what George did not know, is that Dream was just too much of a coward to flirt with the guy he really wanted to flirt with.

Despite always being cool and collected on streams or in videos, Dream found himself bumbling like an idiot in front of George. And he couldn’t help but feel like he would give away his obvious crush if he did so much as look into George’s eyes, or tease him while they ate.

So, as much as he wanted nothing more than plainly lay out his feelings for George, he was too scared.

This was definitely going to bite him in the ass, wasn’t it?

\-----

It was late, the pair had said goodbye to Wilbur a bit ago, and now Dream stood in George’s doorway with his luggage, a silence hanging threateningly between the two boys.

“Uh,” George started, turning to meet Dream’s eyes.

Dream gulped, looking down at him.

“You can sleep in the guest bedroom, I made it up for you! It’s… this way.”

Dream nodded, flashing as confident of a smile as he could, following George through his nice apartment. There were plenty of cute collected items, as well as tons of blankets and plants. George was too adorable, Dream wanted to scream.

“Here it is-” He pushed the already cracked door open, and his jaw dropped.

“Oh my god!” 

There were feathers literally everywhere, pillow carcasses littered the floor, and the blankets were bunched and torn. 

The culprit? George’s new dog sat in the middle of the mess, staring up at both men as if she was completely innocent, and she hadn’t completely destroyed the guest room.

“Oh my god, Dream, I’m so sorry! I- I can sleep on the couch, and you can sleep in my room, I swear I never thought this would happen,”

Dream swallowed, a sudden burst of confidence causing him to speak up. 

“Or… Um. You don’t have to do that, George.”

“What do you mean? You can’t sleep on the couch, you’re the guest! Plus it’s literally the worst, most uncomfortable place to sleep on the face of the planet, so-”

“Why don’t we just share your bed?”

Dream knew his cheeks were aflame, but he felt slightly reassured seeing that George was in the same state as him. 

Oh god, he really said that. How did he even muster up enough courage? What if he said no?

“Uh- Yeah, we can… We can do that!”

\-----

The two were surrounded in darkness, the shine of the moon blocked by George’s curtains. Besides the sounds of their combined breathing, all was silent, and peaceful.

But things weren’t right between them. There was so much that George deserved to hear from Dream. And Dream knew that he needed to man up and tell George about how he was currently feeling. But it was so hard, even for someone like him.

“George?” Dream breathed, his question hanging in the air long enough to make him question whether or not the other had fallen asleep.

However, George shifted, responding.

“What’s wrong?”

Dream blinked, “How did you know something is wrong?”

George chuckled softly, and Dream felt warmth grow in his chest. This was too much, way too much for his weak little heart to handle. Maybe this was a bad idea, after all.

“Dream, I just.... I just know you.”

“...Did...Did you know that I wanted to say… That… I’m sorry…”

George turned to face Dream now, and Dream felt his heart momentarily stop beating. It was too much. They were so close. Was this even allowed?

“For what, Dream?”

The uncertainty, the confusion, the worry that George’s voice held, made Dream wish he had never acted so flirty with Wilbur in the first place. He wished he wasn’t such a coward. Now he made George worry over something like this. 

“I’m sorry… For being a wimp. I…” He licked his lips, before pushing himself to continue, “I… I really… I think I like you, a lot, George.”

He had to keep going. He had to say this to him.

“I’ve known forever that I loved you as my best friend, but seeing you today, being near you, talking with you face to face? God, my heart… It does this thing where it decides, ‘oh, fuck it, I think I will stop functioning because George is speaking to me,’ and it just… Oh my god I sound like an idiot…”

Dream sighed exasperatedly, “I just. I know I went too far with Wilbur today, and I am really sorry, but it’s just because... I like you so much that I’m… Scared to flirt with you? Because I get nervous, and then I don’t look cool, and I think… I think I love you… Like… Way more than my best friend?”

Shit, that was so much and it made no sense and George probably didn’t feel the same and-

Oh.

Oh.

George’s hand had found Dream’s shirt, holding it as he pulled the two together, their faces so close that their noses were brushing against one another.

And then, George was kissing him.

It took a few seconds. In those few seconds, his mind buzzed, his heart stuttered, his cheeks blazed, it was like he had no control.

But after a few seconds? He gained it. Swallowing down his fear and trepidation, Dream kissed him back, his hand gently pressing against George’s lower back to bring him in even closer, if that was possible.

When they pulled away, Dream was at a loss for words.

All these years, he had been so sure that he was the confident one, he was the headstrong one, he always knew what he wanted. Turns out, now George and Nick had him beat in those departments.

“Dream,” George whispered, a small smile playing on his lips. 

Dream could only faintly see him in the dim light.

“I... love you like that too. I’m sorry for acting so standoffish, I just… I, God, I just have had these feelings for you and I never thought I would be able to go anywhere with them? And then today, I finally get to see you, and I guess... I was afraid that Wilbur was doing a better job of… Sweeping you off your feet or something?”

Dream couldn’t help but snort, and George shoved him playfully. 

“Don’t patronize me,” he whined, and Dream immediately softened, giggling out an apology.

“You realize I’m never gonna stop teasing you about you saying the phrase ‘sweeping you off your feet,’ right?”

“Shut up and kiss me again, Dream.”

And Dream, who had finally found reassurance and comfort, had no problem doing exactly what his lover suggested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so in MY mind, dream is a huge bundle of adorable nerves when it comes to dealing with his george crush? like hes a complete softy, and honestly george is better at confessions and stuff so! sorry if my depiction is strange? this is just how i see dreamnotfound!
> 
> thanks for reading, once again! reqs are still open so feel free! also leave comments bc i love talking to you guys uwu
> 
> once again cough cough I beg for dreamnap angst reqs BUTTT feel free to req whatever hehe!
> 
> ily guys, thank you for the continued support!


	5. Dream x Sapnap - (A/F) I've Got You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap and Dream encounter a couple of drunks on their way home, leading to the exposure of Dream's face. But he wasn't quite ready for Sapnap to see his big secret-  
> He has heterochromia.
> 
> Trigger warnings: Blood, homophobia, slight body negativity, harsh language, violence

The sun was setting, and the sounds of a settling city pleased Dream, who often found the sounds of the daytime overwhelming. His hand was kept warm by the human heater Sapnap, who walked happily along his side as they ventured the Downtown streets, in search of anything else to do to end off their day.

It was nearing the end of Spring, dark clouds rolling in across an orange and pink painted sky, the sun beginning its descent. The air carried a chill, and Dream was sure that it was probably going to rain sometime soon.

Their day had been filled with adventures, the two of them had explored book stores, coffee shops, thrift stores, you name it. The goal of their day had just been to walk around town, but Dream couldn’t help but be infatuated with the books in the bookstore. He ended up buying a few, even though he hadn’t planned that at all. Okay, maybe eight wasn’t a few.

“Sap, you didn’t have to pay for everything, it was my turn to pay for date night anyways,” Dream mumbled shyly, and Sapnap turned to look at him.

“I wanted to, though. You deserve it. Plus, you should have seen the way you were looking at those books, I just had to get them for you, Dreamie.”

Dream broke eye contact, looking down, his cheeks dusted pink. It was unfair how easily Sapnap made him blush, despite the fact that Dream usually prided in his ability to make Nick flustered.

“Thank you Sap, but please let me buy something for you next time, yeah?”

“But you’re always buying stuff for me, Dream,” Sapnap whined, and Dream smirked under his mask. 

“That’s because I like spoiling you, babe.”

This time it was Sapnap’s turn to blush uncontrollably. 

\-----

As the pair felt their energy slowly dwindling, they decided to head in the direction of their shared apartment, watching the sky as more clouds rolled in. 

“How about we take the shortcut home?” Dream offered, and Sapnap’s face flashed with a bit of concern. Although he tried to cover it up, Dream could read him too well. Like a book.

“You- want to walk down that alley? Usually, there’s a creep or two in there, who knows if they’ll let us through without a problem. Remember what happened that one time?”

Dream remembered exactly what happened that one time.

\----- 

It was probably about a year prior, and the two of them were out on a date just like tonight. Except they were walking home a couple of hours later, and it was much darker then than it was now.

While the pair had tried to avoid bringing any attention their way on that night, Sapnap’s phone had started ringing halfway through the alley. While he rushed to turn it off, he dropped it, and it landed in front of a man who was smoking.

Luckily, Sapnap was able to pick it up before anyone else could get their hands on it, but the man was angry because he missed his chance to steal the device. 

“Oh, I’m sorry for disturbing you, sir,” Sapnap had apologized, as he placed his phone back in his pocket, but the man was looking up at him now with an enraged look on his face.

The man yelled some nonsense that neither boy could make out, and he stood, swinging at Nick before Dream could even process what the fuck was happening.

Nick yelled in surprise as the man shoved him against the wall, causing him to hit his head against the brick, and that was all it took for Dream to jump into action, stepping between the man and Sapnap, pushing the guy so roughly off of his boyfriend that he fell to the ground, his palms smacking against the cement.

“Stay the fuck away from him,” Dream seethed, clenching his fists and forcing himself to hold back from going after the man, especially after he glanced back at Sapnap and saw the look of pure fear and shock in his eyes. Dream wanted nothing more than to be able to comfort his boyfriend at that moment.

Luckily that was where the altercation ended. The man had seen the pure anger in Dream’s actions, and how ready he was to protect Sapnap. It had been enough to get him to leave them alone while Dream helped his boyfriend up from where he was trembling on the ground.

\-----

That terrified look, the yell from Sapnap… Those things had been enough to keep them away from that alleyway for the past year unless they had a group of at least three.

Until now, they were getting super tired and didn’t want to take the long way home.

“Would you rather take the long way?” Dream inquired, tilting his head at the younger male, waiting for a response, “I’m starting to get tired, I kind of would rather take the five-minute walk instead of the twenty.”

Sapnap glanced between him and the alley, seeming to weigh his options.

“Nothing bad will happen, Sap, we’ve got each other’s backs, right?”

It took a minute, but Sapnap re-reached for Dream’s hand with his free one, letting out a deep breath, “Yeah, let’s… Take the shortcut.”

The two continued on their walk, and Dream could tell just by glancing at Sapnap every once and a while that he was feeling extremely anxious about this situation. But Dream needed to stay confident. He promised himself he would protect Sap no matter what, so there was no need to worry, right?

The sky was a deep purple now, only streaks of pink littered throughout it. It was darker, and the boys shifted uncomfortably at the entrance of the alleyway, glancing down it anxiously.

There were a couple of guys in there, just two, but Dream could hear the clinks of glasses, and could just barely see the amber reflection of beer bottles in their hands. He could only hope that the men were sober enough to leave Sapnap and Dream alone. 

Dream brought Sap’s hand up to his lips, kissing it softly.

“We’re okay, babe. I’ve got you.”

The pair stepped into the alley once Sapnap gave him a nod of confirmation, and Nick was soon clinging as close to Dream as he possibly could... Not that Dream minded. They neared the drunks and could start to make out their conversation, both men babbling some nonsense about a nearby bar that had supposedly been ruined. 

Dream couldn’t find it in him to care one bit about anything besides Sapnap’s safety, maybe his own as well. That was until they were just in front of the two men, who immediately looked up at them, one rising as soon as he made eye contact with Sapnap.

“...God... You fuckers just walk all around town, flaunting and shit. You’re absolutely disgusting,” the man slurred, and Dream had already instinctively moved Sapnap slightly behind him. 

He didn’t know what the man was talking about until the dude glanced down at their hands, and he scoffed. 

“I think people like you two deserve to be killed. A man liking another man is disgusting and unnatural.”

As much as Dream wanted nothing more than to punch this dude in the face, he knew that would only make things worse. Sure, he was a lot taller than this guy, but he had a friend who looked pretty muscular, and Dream knew that neither he nor Sapnap could handle him well.

“We’re just trying to get home, please excuse us,” Dream breathed, and he felt Sapnap squeeze his hand tighter, “we don’t mean any harm, and we definitely don’t want any trouble.”

The skinny, shorter man, who had been the one antagonizing them, stepped closer, face so close to Dream’s that he could smell the rancid stench of alcohol on his breath.

“Oh, are the poor little boys scared? Hmm? Why don’t you take off that silly mask and face me like a man? Is it because you’re gay? Hiding something? Don’t have the balls to do it?”

Dream felt Sapnap move to stand by his side, and his immediate thought was to move him back once more to protect him, just in case this went South, but he decided that Nick was doing this for a reason, and he could handle himself too.

“Sir, please just let us through. We just want to get home, it’s late-”

“Why are you in such a rush? Can’t help but wait to get it on with blondie over here? I bet you like that, huh? You look like that type,” the man smirked, his hand reaching up to touch Sapnap’s face, “You know, I can see what blondie here likes about you. You’re submissive enou-” 

Dream was not about to let some asshole touch his boyfriend. Not again. He shoved him off of him, and pulled Nick behind him, despite his protests.

“What makes you think you can put your filthy hands anywhere near him? Huh? You fucking asshole,” Dream hissed, his anger at its peak. 

“What did you call me?” The man slurred, eyes dark, and Dream knew that he had started trembling. 

“You didn’t hear me? I called you an asshole, you son of a-”

Glass shattered against porcelain, and Dream stumbled backward, only able to make out Sapnap screaming his name as he fell on his ass.

What had happened? What was all over the ground, what was running down his face?

As he glanced up, he noticed Sapnap frozen in shock, staring at Dream, blinking slowly. His mouth was agape. Whatever he was thinking, however, was interrupted when the man stepped towards Dream again.

This time, Dream could only watch as Sapnap swung as him, a cracking noise echoing through the alley as the thin drunk cried out in pain. 

“You fucking-” Dream felt his vision blur, and he shook, trying to process what exactly had just happened to him, as Sapnap was able to get the drunks to run off by threatening to call the cops.

“Dream! Dream, oh my god,” Sapnap hurried back towards him, carefully dropping to his knees to hold Dream’s head in his hands, searching for injuries across his face.

Wait.

His face?

Glancing down, his eyes wide, Dream realized what had just happened. The drunk had swung his bottle directly at Dream’s mask, and now, both the bottle and the mask lay shattered on the ground.

His hands flew up to cover his face. His eyes.

“Sap, don’t- don’t look,” Dream whimpered, and Sapnap swore that his heart broke in his chest right then and there.

Dream’s eyes. They were different colors.

“O-Okay, I won’t look, but- we have to get home, it’s getting late and they could come back, and if they hurt you again-” Sapnap’s voice broke, and Dream peeked at him through his fingers, noticing the blood dripping from his nose and from somewhere above his forehead.

Dream nodded urgently, noting the others injuries, and continued to cover his eyes, leaning into Sapnap’s touch as they stood.

“I’ll guide you, alright?” Sapnap soothed, grabbing onto one of Dream’s hands without looking back at him, in order to respect his privacy. 

“I’ve got you, Clay.”

\-----

The walk back was silent, apart from Sapnap’s sniffles, which Dream assumed as due to his bloody nose. Even when they finally made it into the apartment, things were quiet, and Dream couldn’t help but excuse himself to go to the bathroom to clean himself up while Sap worked on putting their bloody and dirty clothes in the wash.

How come Sapnap could be stronger than him in this situation?

Dream was supposed to protect him. And he failed.

As Dream sloppily wiped at the cuts on his face from the glass, he sat on the toilet, the events of the past half hour rushing through his head. It was all so much. Too much.

Sapnap was never supposed to see him like that. At least, not yet. While it seemed so stupid to many, Dream wore a mask to cover the majority of his face, due to his heterochromia. His two different colored eyes had caused him to be teased and bullied so much growing up, that he found a way around it as an adult. But now, some drunk went and fucked it up. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.

“D-Dream?” Sapnap knocked twice before entering, and he immediately closed his eyes when the two made eye contact.

“Oh- I’m sorry, I forgot, Shit-”

“No, Sap… It’s okay… I think… you deserve to see.”

“...Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Dream breathed, and he sat up straight, looking over at his boyfriend.

Looking him in the eyes.

Sapnap came and kneeled in front of him, gently coaxing the damp washcloth from Dream’s hands, “let me help you,” he whispered, and Dream immediately agreed, leaning into Nick’s hand as he gently cleaned Dream’s cuts.

It was only a few minutes before he finished cleaning both of them up, and he finally whispered, “Dream?”

“Hmm?”

“...I think they’re beautiful.”

Dream’s head snapped up, eyes locking with Sapnap’s again, and he wasn’t sure if he would be able to get used to that.

“You’re just saying that,” he rasped, but Nick gently took his chin, making him look at him again.

“Clay,” he whispered, and Dream already felt tears welling up in his eyes, “I mean it, they’re beautiful, and so are you. You are completely, and utterly perfect in my eyes. You have nothing to be ashamed of.”

Dream looked down.

“I have plenty to be ashamed of. My eyes, my temper… The way I failed to protect you tonight.”

Nick gasped, and Dream hesitantly met his eyes once more, despite his cloudy vision due to his own tears.

“Babe, you… You didn’t fail at all. Look, I’m still right here. So are you. You did a perfect job protecting us… Thank you.”

Dream gave him a weak smile.

“It’s going to take a while… Before I’m completely comfortable, you know that, right?”

Nick smiled knowingly, “Of course I know that, and that’s perfectly okay.”

Dream’s tears finally spilled, and he managed to pull the younger boy closer, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss, that said everything that had been left unsaid between them.

Dream knew, that he was going to be alright.

Because he had Sapnap looking out for him. And he would look after Sapnap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks, once again, for reading! i personally liked this chapter bc I live for hurt/comfort but I'm actually afraid you guys wont enjoy?
> 
> welp, I hope you did! 
> 
> like always, feel free to req anytime/ any amount!
> 
> also I rlly appreciate the comments and interactions, it means so much!!
> 
> ily all, thanks for reading!


	6. Dream Team (A/F) Focus on Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has been overworking himself since his channel started to blow up.
> 
> The Purple Panda’s loss in MCC 7 is enough to make him break, and he confides in his best friends about how lost he feels.
> 
> Trigger warnings: Depressive thoughts

Everything was starting to feel little bit too exhausting to Dream. 

Day after day, night after night, Dream found himself doing exactly what he loved. He got to make content for an audience that he adored, played games with his friends, participated in events...

So how come there was this void growing inside of him? Swallowing him up, draining him of his energy and happiness. Preventing him from feeling anything.

What exactly was happening to him? And why did it have to be him?

‘Today was supposed to be a fun day,’ he reminded himself, tugging harshly at his hair. He was currently resting on his desk, forehead pressed against one of his arms in an attempt to force away a headache and some dark thoughts. 

He was on the same team as George, Sapnap, and Sylvee for MCC 7. And he knew that this event was just for fun, but of course, Dream’s competitive nature burned a fire inside of him, and his desire to win grew with each mini game that they competed in. 

But, despite their valiant efforts, they ended up in fourth place overall. 

And Dream knew that it was definitely all his fault. 

His teammates had been so hyped up, so determined to win. But Dream had been so lost the entire time. 

Thinking. 

Just Thinking. 

Thinking about how awful he felt, mostly. Wondering why he felt like shit, despite the fact that he had nearly everything he could possibly ask for. 

Maybe he was overreacting?

Dream sighed angrily, removing his arms to hang loosely by the sides of his chair, his forehead hitting against his desk. 

He was lost. 

He was scared. 

He was tired. 

Why was this all happening to him? What did he do wrong?

And... Why was his phone ringing?

Picking it up without removing his head from the desk, he managed to answer, mumbling out a quick, “hello?”

“Dream!” That was George’s voice, there was no mistaking it, and while usually Dream was so glad to hear his friend, this time, he wished he had checked who called him before he answered. He didn’t deserve to hear Dream like this.

“Dream, we absolutely killed it today!” That was Sapnap’s voice- What? How were they both...?

Finally lifting his head, Dream looked at his phone, noticing it was a facetime call that he had answered. 

Oh shit, he looked like a mess. Hopefully his friends just didn’t mention it. 

“Woah, Dream, you look like shit, dude-“ Sapnap joked.

“Sapnap! You don’t just say that to people, thats rude!” George scolded, and Sapnap rolled his eyes. 

“Sorry Georgie,” he mumbled sarcastically, “Sorry Dream,” that apology was a lot more heartfelt, Dream noticed. 

The call was quiet for a second while Dream moved his phone to prop against his computer so he didn’t have to hold it, but his friends could still see his face. 

That is, until he slammed his forehead against the table again. 

“Dream?” George spoke, obvious concern seeping into the tone of his voice, “are... you alright? You sleeping enough? Eating well?”

His mouth felt glued shut. His brain was buzzing with questions, fingers twitching uncomfortably as he tapped anxiously on his knee. 

Then, he sat up. 

“What am I doing wrong?” He whispered, and the bright looks on George and Sapnap’s face changed very quickly to ones of concern. 

“Wrong? You’re not doing anything wrong, what do you mean?” Nick questioned, shifting in what Dream assumed was his bed. He looked to be lying down already. 

“I just. We lost today, because of me. And... My Youtube comments are pointing out all these mistakes, and people are sending me mean messages on Twitter, I just-“ He sighed in frustration, tears threatening to spill from his eyes as they bitterly formed. 

“I wish I could fix what I’m doing wrong, because I’m starting to... To hurt? But I also just. Can’t feel anything?”

Forcing out a breath, Dream noted the intense pressure on his chest. It was getting harder for him to speak. To breathe correctly, too. 

He wanted to say more, he wished he was better at voicing his thoughts, because he understood that Nick and George were there to help him. They wanted to help him. Right?

But that dark void inside of him scolded him, tried to convince Dream that his friends would leave him if his burdens became theirs. 

Maybe he should hang up? Maybe he just needed some sleep? But that never seemed to work anymore.

“Clay,” George spoke, “I think you need a break.”

The word that slipped from George’s mouth was like poison to Dream’s mind. A break? He couldn’t take a break. Not with his Youtube channel doing so well, not when he had MCC and streams to attend to, not when-

“Yeah, I agree,” Nick voiced, and Dream finally felt tears escape his eyes.

He sat up, glaring at the two that wanted nothing more than to help their closest friend, “I can’t take a break, don’t you see? The fans rely on me, I’ve got to be there for them, this is my job, I help so many people-“

“And we need to be there for you, Dream. Who helps you? Who can you rely on? You can’t put all this pressure on yourself constantly. Sure, this is your job, but it’s also your job to make sure you are healthy. And happy.”

George interrupted him, and Dream could tell by the look on his face that he was ready to argue his point. 

“But-“ Dream whimpered, wiping at his face quickly. No tears. He couldn’t cry right now. 

“Dream, taking a couple days off of social media, and making content, will do wonders. Believe me. Go hang out with your family, go out, enjoy yourself for a bit. Worry about you,” Sapnap spoke. 

Dream wanted to argue. He wanted to tell his friends that they were wrong, that he had to continue, he had to listen to the voice in his head telling him to be better for the fans, he needed to succumb to the void that was taking the life from him. 

But he knew they were right. And god, was he glad they were right. 

“God, how come you guys always have to be right? It’s annoying,” he whimpered, hiding his face in his hands. A small smile played on his lips as he felt some of the pressure elevate off his chest. 

Looking at his friends, he noticed they had small smiles on their face, obviously glad that Dream was okay. 

That they were able to help him out. 

“We love you Dream~” Sapnap drawled out, and Dream scoffed, waving a dismissive hand at his camera as he finished wiping tears with the other.

“God, shut up,” he laughed, but his voice held no malice. 

“...Thank you guys, really. I love you two so much. I think I’ll take a couple days off. But... Expect me to call or text you guys.”

“But Dream,” George whined, “shouldn’t you just focus on you, and just ignore us for a bit? We don’t want to stress you out or force you to come back too soon.”

Dream smiled, finally feeling like himself again, “that’s true, but I can’t ignore you guys.”

“Because who am I without either of you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii thanks for reading!
> 
> sorry this was a bit short ^^  
> in all honestly, most of these oneshots are written between 11 pm and 2 am! so thats why the lengths and quality kinda vary, and i often feel worried. like... will people enjoy this 1 am writing? ^^
> 
> the one i posted yesterday, the dreamnap heterochromia angst, was written from midnight to 3 am so im extra tired tonight! thats why this one is a bit shorter.
> 
> anyways, thank you all for your support, it means so so much to me!!
> 
> feel free to drop a request any time, as many as you would like ^^
> 
> and once again, i love reading comments and such, so feel free to voice your thoughts below ^^
> 
> love you all, see ya!


	7. Tommy & Tubbo (A) - Just Don’t Hurt Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is forced to become a traitor to L’mansburg in order to protect Tubbo.
> 
> But is his sacrifice enough?

It was late, the light of the moon shining brilliantly down on the walls on L’mansburg.

All was peaceful. The breeze shifted the leaves in the trees, animals croaked and chirped, and even Tommy, who was usually loud and rambunctious, was silently sitting, guarding the walls of L’mansburg from the tops of them.

Tommy and Tubbo had been assigned their first night watch together, they were meant to watch from 12 am, until 4 am, when Wilbur and Fundy would take over. 

While Tommy had been on watches with Wilbur before, it was Tubbo’s very first watch. 

But Tommy wasn’t worried. Wilbur had taught the both of them very well. They knew exactly what to look out for and what to do during the night watch. In fact, Tommy prided himself in being good at them. Arguably, the best. 

“Tommy?” Tubbo called, and Tommy turned from where he sat, looking up at the boy who approached him. 

He looked absolutely exhausted, and honestly, Tommy couldn’t even blame him, as it was nearing three in the morning. 

“You’re going to ask me if you can go to sleep, aren’t you?” Tommy laughed knowingly, his question confirmed when Tubbo sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, looking away from Tommy. 

“Yeah, I’m actually,” he yawned, and Tommy smiled again, “I’m exhausted, I was just going to sleep on my side of the wall,” which was across from Tommy’s, on the opposite side, “and so I would wake up if I heard anything.”

While Wilbur had told them hundreds of times not to let their partner sleep during watch, Tommy couldn’t help but think that he would be able to handle it himself.

“Sure thing Tubbo! Just make sure you wake up if I die or get shot or something,” he joked, and Tubbo rolled his eyes. 

“As if anything could happen to Wilbur Soot’s right hand man.”

“Right you are, Tubbo. Now go enjoy some shut eye.”

Tubbo smiled and gave a final wave, thanking him once again, before he walked on over to his side of the wall, disappearing from Tommy’s sight. 

It was quiet after that, and Tommy was starting to feel bored, regretting letting Tubbo sleep. He should have begged him to keep him company instead. 

Staring up at the sky, Tommy tapped his fingers against the brick of the wall he sat atop of from his lookout section. 

A twig snapped somewhere on the ground below him. 

While usually, something like that wouldn’t really bother him, he was on edge since Tubbo was asleep, and out of his line of sight. 

Leaning over the edge, Tommy scanned the ground below for anything suspicious. 

There was nothing. 

As he started to lean back, suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, and he was falling forward suddenly. 

He crashed to the ground far below, hard, and he swore he heard something in his body crack. 

It was only then that he realized an arrow had pierced his left shoulder, and embedded itself in his skin, blood now leaking down his front and staining his uniform. 

“What- what the fuck?” His voice was raspy and desperate, as he was terrified about what exactly was going on. 

Two feet appeared in front of his vision, and he looked up slowly. 

Dream. 

“Sapnap, you weren’t supposed to hit him in such a vital spot,” Dream hissed, and Tommy was floored, as he hadn’t expected those words. 

“Well sorry,” Sapnap mumbled, now coming into view as well. He was holding a bow, glaring down at Tommy with a look in his eyes that made Tommy want to do nothing but cry for help. 

And so, he opened his mouth to do so. 

But Dream kneeled down, calmly covering his mouth. 

“Listen kid, we didn’t want to do this. You’re just unlucky because you happened to be on watch. But... Lucky for us, this situation couldn’t be better,”

“You see, George is currently on the other side of your walls, an enchanted bow pointed straight at your dear Tubbo. You make one sound, and I give the signal for George to shoot,”

“And when I say shoot, I mean shoot to kill.”

Tommy gulped, and realized he was trembling under the older man’s touch. 

“We don’t want to do that, but we will, if you don’t comply, and come with us right now. Do you understand?”

Tommy was beyond scared. Not only was he bleeding profusely from his shoulder, but he definitely broke something during his fall that he hadn’t figured out yet. Plus, there was an arrow pointing at a sleeping Tubbo at the other side of L’mansburg. 

He really had no choice. 

He nodded quickly, and without hesitation, Sapnap hoisted him up. 

“I really didn’t mean to hit you in such a bad spot. But, I can’t say I’m sorry for this,” 

And then, Tommy blacked out. 

——

When he came to, he was lying in an unfamiliar bed, in a room that he didn’t recognize at all. Light shone furiously through the windows. It had to be sometime in the early morning, right?

“Wh-“ Tommy tried to shift, but felt a dull pang in his side, and he immediately groaned in sudden pain. 

He looked down, and noticed that his shirt had been removed. Instead, his left shoulder was wrapped around the arm and even part of his torso. 

There were more bandages around a couple fingers on his left hand, including one finger that was in a splint. 

So was that what broke?

“Rise and shine,” a sarcastic voice called, and Tommy looked up to see Dream entering, putting a few things in a chest before heading towards Tommy. 

“What... What the fuck do you want?” Tommy hissed, with what energy he currently had. 

Dream laughed, pulling over a chair and sitting in it backwards. 

“Tommy... You’re so innocent, my friend,” Dream sneered, “you see, we need you to tell us some inside information about L’mansburg.“

“And what makes you even begin to think that I would do that for you, Dream?”

A sinister grin grew on the elder’s face. 

“If you don’t, your dear little Tubbo will have to suffer the consequences.”

His breath stuttered in his throat, and Tommy swore he could have been sick right then and there. 

“No, no... You wouldn’t.”

“Don’t underestimate me, Tommy. I don’t care about Tubbo, or you. Don’t help us, and we make you watch as we torture the info from Tubbo instead. Would you prefer that, because we can make it happen.”

Tommy didn’t answer. 

“Oh, you would? Well in that case, Geo-“

“No! Wait, god... Please. I...”

Tommy looked down, doing his best to ignore the stinging in his eyes, the bile threatening to rise in his throat. 

“I’ll... I’ll help you. Just... Please don’t hurt Tubbo. Even after I help. Make sure nothing happens to him.”

“You’re not in a position to make deals here, Tommy,” Dream reminded him, rising from his seat to leave. 

But as he reached the doorway, he turned. 

“But. Maybe I can consider that.”

——-

Things never should have been like this. 

It had been a couple weeks since he had been abducted. Stolen from his closest friends, his brothers. 

There he stood, with Dream, George, and Sapnap. 

Tommy knew this was wrong, but what else was he meant to do? They were going to hurt Tubbo if he didn’t do this. 

So why did it still feel so incredibly wrong?

“Wilbur,” that was Dream, who had his sword pointed at Wilbur, who was weaponless, his hands up in defense, “You will surrender, now. Or we kill you, Fundy, and Tubbo right here.”

Tommy blinked. 

“Dream,” he protested, “you said you wouldn’t hurt Tubbo, that’s our deal, that’s why I’m here-“

Dream’s laughter cut him off, Tommy’s heart sinking into his stomach quickly. 

“You- You thought,” Dream spoke between his laughter, “I was going to keep that promise?”

Tommy was getting more and more scared by the second. They couldn’t hurt Tubbo, right? They wouldn’t, right?

“Tommy, may I remind you whose team you’re on now? If you want to protect L’mansburg, then you are on their team. And if that’s the case, then I have no problem killing you. Got it?”

Tommy couldn’t speak. 

That is, until Dream spoke again. 

“Let me start with Tubbo first.”

Dream raised his sword, pointing it at Tubbo, and Tommy wasted absolutely no time. 

He shifted, dropping his extra sword to Wilbur as he turned on his heel, and thrust his sword straight into Dream’s stomach, watching with wide eyes as Dream’s mouth went agape. 

Before he could celebrate his victory, Tommy felt indescribable pain in his chest. And when he looked at George, he noticed that the older had thrust his sword straight through Tommy’s abdomen. 

Oh. 

So that’s what that pain was. 

It was searing hot. 

Tommy swore there were tears gathered in the older’s eyes as he pulled his sword back. 

As Dream collapsed, Tommy stumbled back, noting that Fundy and Wilbur had jumped to protect him and Tubbo from Sapnap and George, who gave each other a quick knowing glance before they lifted Dream, all three of them fleeing from the L’mansburg walls. 

“Tommy! Oh god- Tommy,” that was Tubbo’s voice, Tommy realized, as he forced his eyes open. 

He was staring into the sky, watching as three familiar faces filled his vision. 

“Guys,” Tommy whimpered, and he felt a familiar hand clasp his, “I’m so sorry... I couldn’t- I couldn’t let them hurt Tubbo,” he coughed, blood spattering across his lips and his uniform. 

“I’m so sorry,” he whimpered, tears flowing freely, and he noticed Tubbo wiping at his face as well. 

“It’s okay, Tommy,” Wilbur soothed, but Tommy could never miss the panic in his voice, “we know you didn’t mean it, we know- we know you’re good, Tommy.”

“I just wanted- I wanted everyone to be safe but I couldn’t- I couldn’t..”

He was scared, so fucking scared. His life was slipping away and it was all because of his own mistakes. 

“Hey,” Tubbo’s voice soothed him, “you did so well. You saved me. You saved us... You did so well, Tommy.” He was sobbing, and if Tommy wasn’t in so much pain, he would wipe his tears and comfort him. 

But he couldn’t. He was losing feeling in his fingers. Losing sight of where he was. 

He was losing this fight. 

“I love you guys,” Tommy rasped, and all three boys were quick to return the sentiment, knowing they were running out of time. 

As Tommy’s head was placed gently in Tubbo’s lap, he released his final breath. 

He was gone. 

And L’mansburg was shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa im sorry about this one >< i feel like i could have done better but i am really tired and re-wrote this twice!
> 
> also sorry for the pure angst ><
> 
> i hope you enjoy nonetheless, maybe???
> 
> once again, thanks for the continued support!! ily all
> 
> feel free to req anytime !

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. if i do not feel comfortable writing a request or if i have written smth similar, i will likely NOT write what you have requested.


End file.
